I never really Cared
by boyxboyislove
Summary: in which kitty fills in gaps in the story with her own ideas. title : journal entries. rating : G - PG Pairing: Yukimi x Yoite one-sided again summary : Yukimi never really cared until he met him. warnings: REALLY REALLY SAPPY AND SENTIMENTAL. no


in which kitty fills in gaps in the story with her own ideas.

title : journal entries.  
rating : G - PG Pairing: Yukimi x Yoite (one-sided again)  
summary : Yukimi never really cared until he met him.  
warnings: REALLY REALLY SAPPY AND SENTIMENTAL.

please nicely point out errors. I need a BETA-slave. The italics are Yukimi's thought's reading the entires.

I was always by myself. It never bothered me. Kazuho went and got married and i moved into my apartment. And then Hatori brought that brat over.

CLOTHES

He was a really really pretty little boy in oversized clothes. Really really ugly oversized clothes. I figured Hatori had no taste so i tried to get him to go shopping with me. But the kid refused let me near to him so i could figure out his sizes. I probably could have just checked the spare clothes. I didn't consider that at the time. I was annoyed and just chucked his bag in the closet and went to my room. It wasn't that I cared about him i just didn't want to be seen with a kid dressed so badly. I was a selfish guy then.

Though looking back at it now. Hatori probably knew that would happen.

The kid suddenly grew up and looked his age. I nearly ran out the door i was so freaked out. But i felt sorry for him and tried to help. He smacked my hand away when i tried to carry him to a comfortable place. He seems to like sleeping on the floor. What is he a cat?

heh.

NAMING

When i decided to give him a name. I really wish someone would have smacked me then. What was I thinking? He choose the name of a dead cat of mine. Yoite. Who the heck is this brat? I wondered. I attempted to call him other names but he'd stare at me and say "Yoite". I got fed up and just called him "brat" for a week.

Over time I got used to calling him that. And I didn't know it ,But i got used to having him around.

BIRTHDAY

I had a birthday today. I'm 27. I wonder when his birthday is?  
Yoite looked confused when Kazuho came over with a cake and boxes tied with ribbons. I keep telling her I'm too old for it but she does it anyway. I teasingly told him he wouldn't get any cake unless he sang too. Yoite can't take jokes. He just looked at me with this sorta sad face and turned away slowly. Kazuho threw a book at my face and gave Yoite half the cake. geez.

Shirabashou When i told him about it i was very cheery. I think it might have scared him. He's not used to seeing me grin so much. Yoite just kind of stared at me with a blank expression.

looking back at that. He was probably already planning to leave. He knew the moment he saw Miharu who he was.

PHOTO

I only took a picture. But Yoite freaked out when the flash came on and hid. What the hell is with him?

WORRY I haven't written in this for a long time.

I think i'll look for the time when Yoite was alive.

I really don't know what i was thinking writing that. It sounds so corny. I can picture Raikou laughing at me for this.

ALONE

Yoite left. After Miharu turned...whatever ,he just disappeared. I still try and call him but only Miharu answers. I don't know why i gave Yoite a cellphone. He doesn't talk much.  
It's weird ordering take out now. I'm used to ordering for that stomach of Yoites so i keep ordering too much. And then it just sits there in my the fridge festering.

I feel lonely.

I felt stupid for writing down that so i scratched it out 2 seconds later.  
But it's true. I feel alone. For the first time. Well I was always alone ,but.  
I never knew it till I met him. I never cared that I was by myself.  
I got used to talking to him. And telling him things because i knew he wouldn't repeat it.  
It was like talking to a cat. But Yoite wasn't a cat. I keep telling myself he isn't.

Yoite and the cat named Yoite were alike.  
They both left me.

the ungrateful brats.

After everything they just left without telling me what they were up to.

-fin - ------------

O___O

...

-____- ;;

This only goes up to chp 49.  
no chp50 spoils until I'VE READ IT!! In English.  
Even though my head is close to exploding with the sappy death scenes.  
That was....REALLY lame! 


End file.
